Stay Away
Stay Away is tenth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Still reeling from the dire events of 'The Farm', Vanessa and the group find refuge among a band of humans who have bargained with vampires for peace. Their leader, however, appears to be hiding a terrible secret. Meanwhile, the true serial killer among Vanessa's group is finally revealed Recap The survivors rest outside an abandoned house, until they begin to hears noises, then deciding to move on. They are ambushed by several vampires, Vanessa, Sam, and Flesh fight off the vampires as best as they can, however, they run low on ammo, Susan screams as a vampire attempts to take her, but Vanessa manages to fend it off. Just as it seems the vampires will overwhelm them, two strangers appear, one with a bow and arrow, another with a sword, named Theo, the two quickly dispatches of the vampires. He tells them that it's time to go to Eden as more ferals will come. They have food, medicine, they'll be safe, but Susan isn't buying it, she doesn't trust him as everyone they meet lets them down like John, she doesn't believe that this time will be any different. They are greeted by a man named Micah, he tells them that they were lucky to be found, then wondering what they were doing in the woods. Vanessa explains they were moving south, but kept running into one bad situation after another. After getting them water, Beth tells them it's best they move on before they bring trouble to Eden, then the a church bell sounds like before, this apparently means some kind of trouble, Micah instructs Emma to take them away, quickly as they are told to go upstairs and hide. A group of three vampires show up, Micah says they're three days early, but that's not a problem because they have their half, then the woman, know as Magdalene mentions the three dead ferals in the woods, questioning if they're being hunted for sport, Theo says they have to or the ferals will hunt them. Magdalene smells something, she says that she was told there are humans form the city, fugitives, one of them is special. The vampire woman demands to know what Micah knows, he claims to know nothing, and that after all that time he'd have no reason to lie. She is then brought as container filled with blood, tasting it, she is pleased, she then tells Micah to find the woman for her, but Micah questions what Julius wants with the woman, she tells Micah that if he questions her again, everything they have will be over. Micah explains to the survivors that he cut a deal with the vampires, it's better than being murdered or enslaved, Susan calls it a deal with the devil, Micah says that twice a month he supplies Magdalene with a fresh blood, and in return her kind doesn't bother them. Vanessa finds it hard to believe, Beth suggests that Vanessa is the woman that the vampires are looking for, however, she lies saying that she's only looking for her daughter, admitting to killing a lot of Julius' vampires, she says that she's lucky to still be alive, but a lot of her people aren't. Vanessa still believes it to be too good to be true, Theo admits to feeling the same way at first, inside the walls there free from the harms outside Eden. Vanessa says they're just hiding from the truth, she tells him about Axel, how she had a friend like him, who thought walls and barricades meant safety, but the real world comes crashing in eventually. Vanessa asks if he follows Micah, he says not, it's not like that, but he can’t explain what it is since she isn't staying. Flesh stands outside, near a lake, thinking, and reflecting. He seems to be disturbed. As Sam moves throughout the grass, he sees Mohamad's shirt hanging up on the clothes lines, he follows a man into a house, but he ends up getting locked in a cage, the man tells him curiosity killed the cat. Susan asks Vanessa if they will move on today, Vanessa says they'll leave soon, hopefully bc there's something not right about Eden, Susan barely slept last night, but Vanessa dreamt, the first time in a long time, they watch close by as Theo and another guy trains, Susan notices all the pregnant woman, saying it's weird that there are so many of them but no children. They hear a woman scream, inside they find a woman in labor, however, there are complications, Doc will have to perform a c-section, both Doc explains that she's not a surgeon, Beth informs her that if she doesn’t do this then the baby dies, maybe both of them. Vanessa talks Peggy through it as Beth and Doc perform the c-section, they successfully remove the baby, Doc then cuts the cord. Afterwards, Doc sits on the bench with her hands covered in blood, as she sees Vanessa, she walks away, Vanessa addresses Micah about their being no children around, she wants to know why, Micah says they'll be reunited with their family when the time is right. The pregnant woman that come there are the daughter and wives of the men fighting the war, they keep them safe. Susan wants to be clear that the woman weren't impregnated by him, he says he's just doing his part to maintain the survival of the human race, a new generation of freedom fighters, but Magdalene isn't aware of this which is why the children are hidden, he says their motives are pure. Vanessa finds Doc, telling her she did good, she saved a life and Axel would've been proud, she then asks what happened down there. She says that she waited, but when it was clear he couldn't make it, she left him. Vanessa wants her to elaborate, Doc says that she was scared, what was she suppose to do, get bitten too, Vanessa then realizes that Doc shut the door on him, she's in disbelief that Doc left Axel to die after all he's done for her, Doc ays that she doesn't understand, she did what she had to do. Vanessa says the group is leaving in the morning, Doc can stay or go wherever, but she's no longer a part of the group. Mohamad awakes in a room, with Emma holding a wrag to his head, she says a fever came on when he ate that bad mushroom, he explains that he has to go as there's something important he must do, find his sister, Emma tells him to sleep as she'll look after him. Micah tells Flesh the only way to move forward is to let go of the pain, telling Flesh to place his hands on the table, close his eyes, breath, and let his thoughts take him back to that time, to that place where it began. Theo trains Vanessa in the art of sword combat, he's good, Vanessa wonders if he was like that before The Rising, however, he was actually a P.E. teacher, he also taught fencing. Vanessa says that she never found her calling. Then they move on to family, Theo had a girlfriend, she left for work the morning of the Rising, but that was the last time he ever saw her, he never had a chance to say goodbye, then they go back to fighting. Inside the locked room, Sam finds several pictures, but he doesn't know what to make of them. Flesh and Doc make eye contact as he leaves Micah's place, but they don't say anything. Doc wants to know what Micah did to Flesh, he showed a Flesh a path, nothing more, he's the one that took the steps, but it sounds like bullshit to her. He wants to know why Doc is so angry all the time, she says that he doesn't know anything about her , but Micah knows that she was a vampire, Flesh told him, Flesh told him everything about the former vampires and Vanessa, along with her abilities, he can understand why she's being hunted. Micah says he's a friend, and that Eden can be a place for all of them, he says Doc can either embrace who she is now, or hang on to who she once was, but she can't do both. Sam tries to find his way out the room, knokcing out a back wall. Theo takes Vanessa to his parents' grave, he kept them safe during the Rising, and brought them to Eden, his dad had a heart attack 6 months ago, he's happy that his father passed quickly, on his own terms. His mom died a month ago, she never got over his father's death, as Vanessa feels bad for him, they begin to kiss, he says she bit him, but she didn't mean to, it just kinda happened, she says that she's not a vampire, at least not entirely, he questions what that means. Vanessa explains how her abilities works, vampires turn human after tasting her blood or a bite, and ferals die, he realizes that they're hunting her because they're afraid, he says it's a gift, but she thinks it's a curse, Theo thinks that it gives them a fighting chance, hope instead of fear, a better future for that baby. She wonders where Micah takes the babies, he says Beth takes them to a meet up point with the Resistance, they have a camp in Seattle, they supposedly took the city a few months ago, Vanessa says he heard wrong as she knows Seattle isn't safe. After escaping, Sam manages to find Mohamad, the two of them hug it out, happy to see one another, the man from earlier who had locked him the cage enters the room, Sam grabs him, first putting him in a chokehold, then grabbing him by the throat, and ramming a knife into his chest, Mohamad screams at him to stop, but he doesn't. Beth and Peggy are on a road, they stop to get water for the horse, as Beth goes into the woods, Magdalene comes from nowhere, grabbing Peggy and her child in an attempt to take them away, but Vanessa and Theo shows up, Magdalene tells them if they get any closer then she'll kill both the mother and the child. They were both promised to her as part of the deal by Micah, neither Theo or Vanessa was aware of this, Vanessa says whatever sick deal they have, it's over. Magdalene says she goes with the two, and everyone else can live, then realizing that Vanessa is the one Julius is looking for while gripping Peggy's neck even tighter. Bath runs over, asking what Vanessa has done as they'll kill them all. Mohamad and Sam tries to leave before what they've done is revealed, but they are caught by the members of Eden, Emma says that she cared for Mohamad, and Micah feels disrespected as he offered them homes and that's how they repay him. Micah then orders them to be taken away, Mohamad wants to know what he has planned, Flesh later suggest that he banish both of them from ever returning, he then hands Flesh the blade, telling him to think like one of them, Micah has all the survivors locked up together, he wants all of them dead. Mohamad reveals what Sam learned while locked up, Magdalene use to live there, she was Micah's wife, so now they have some kind of sick deal going, Micah says he loved Magdalene was his love, but when she became a vampire, she would've killed them all, so he arranged a deal. Vanessa and Theo return, demanding to know what's going on, Theo says they don't answer him anymore, Vanessa reveals that the newborns don’t go back to the Resistance, they're given to the vampires, the community feels betrayed, Flesh finds this to be unacceptable, Micah finds this to be ironic coming from the man he says dreamed of killing his family long before he actually did it, having just become a vampire. Vanessa calls him a sick bastard, telling him it's all over, he says that the vampires will come for all of them, and kills them all, except Vanessa who will be taken to Julius, as he continues Flesh, stabs him in the back of the neck, killing him, saying he believed in Micah. Flesh decides to say behind, he says there was something good there once, Micah betrayed it, but he still believed in it, Vanessa reminds him that Magdalene will return, they're not safe, but he still decides to stay. Theo tells them where to find Magdalene, and destroy her before she can bring others. Vanessa still has a target on her back, and her daughter is still missing, and Eden needs Theo more than ever, they part ways, but not before kissing, he tells Vanessa to keep his sword, Mohamad and Emma also part ways. As he leaving, Sam and Flesh say their goodbyes. Doc goes out into the woods to tell Magdalene that Theo will come looking to kill her and that Micah is dead, she's angry by this. Doc says that she use to be a vampire, but was turned by Vanessa. She says she can help Magdalene escape, but first she must help Doc. As she gets down on her knees, Doc says that she was never meant to be human again, and begs Magdalene to turn her once more, she welcomes Magdalene's bite, but nothing happens. She tells Doc to stay away or die, whatever she is or whatever she was. Doc finds herself before a heap of baby skeletons, picked clean. She screams in horror as she sees what is before her. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Hilary Jardine as Susan * Christopher Russell as Theo * Tom Cavanagh as Micah * Christie Burke as Emma * Pippa Mackie as Peggy * Gwynyth Walsh as Magdalene * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Beth Multimedia |-|Promotional= Stay_Away_1x10_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Promotional_Photo_3.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Stay_Away_1x10_The_Survivors_arrive_at_Eden.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Doc and Magdalene stand off.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Doc confessing to Vanessa.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Doc in skeleton graveyard.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Emma, Susan and Vanessa enter a house.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Flesh kills Micah.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Flesh smiling.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Flesh, Sam, Susan, Mohamad, Vanessa, Theo and Emma.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Flesh, Theo and Vanessa talking.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Magdalene bites Doc.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Magdalene sampling blood.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Micah helping Flesh.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Sam finds Mohamad's Nirvana shirt.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Sam finds portraits.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Sam kills Xaiver.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Sam shhh.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Susan, Micah, Sam, Mohamad and Doc.jpg Stay Away 1x10 The Survivors (Susan, Sam, Vanessa, Flesh and Doc).jpg Stay Away 1x10 Theo and Vanessa vs Magdalene as she threatens Peggy.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Theo holds a sword to Vanessa's throat.jpg Stay Away 1x10 Theo smiling.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Vanessa_and_Susan_questioning_Micah.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Vanessa_and_Theo_confront_Micah.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Vanessa_and_Theo_kissing.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Vanessa_holding_new_born_child.jpg Stay_Away_1x10_Xavier_locks_Sam_in_a_storage_room.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x10 Promo "Stay Away" (HD) VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 10 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 10 'Stay Away From Me' Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 10 Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 10 'He's Not a Threat' Syfy Trivia *Sam is revealed as the Killer. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes